


Christmas Cookies and Naming

by RavenclawWitch18



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18
Summary: Bucky is baking and decorating Christmas cookies with his pups. Then, when Steve comes home, they talk about what they will name their unborn children.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Christmas Cookies and Naming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchyLurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLurker/gifts).



> This was written for the Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky Secret Santa Exchange. I'm a little late in posting my gift, but real life is annoying sometimes. This idea was born while I was reading through a magazine of different Christmas Cookie Recipes.

Bucky hummed along to the radio as he swayed gently from side to side in the kitchen. He loved dancing and singing along to Christmas songs while he baked. Unfortunately, at seven and a half months pregnant dancing was not an option on the table. His belly was big enough to affect his balance and his center of gravity. Anything more than waddling or swaying side to side was out for now.

He was waiting on the latest batch of sugar cookies to finish baking so he could put a tray of Holiday Spritz cookies in. Once the sugar cookies were done, he could call his children into the kitchen to decorate them. He had been asked no less than twenty times (Nine times by Johnny alone), if it was finally time to decorate them.

Bucky was also waiting for Steve to get home. His mate had been called into work for an emergency meeting regarding the recent release of the newest Stark product. Bucky wasn’t sure what the problem was, only that it had to do with their rival, Hammer Industries. As head of the Design department, Steve wasn’t required to be there. But he was Tony’s oldest friend (besides Rhodey, of course), and Tony had requested that he be there for the meeting. Before he left, Steve had promised that he would only be gone for a few hours and would be back in time to cook dinner. He told Bucky that he had something special planned for tonight.

The beeping of the oven timer brought Bucky out of his thoughts. He opened the oven and removed the tray with some difficulty. He put it on the counter and grabbed the tray of spritzes and put them in the oven, all without losing his balance. He straightened and set the timer.

“Oma. He heard a voice say reproachfully from behind him.

Bucky turned and saw his oldest pup Kobik standing in the kitchen by the table.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Affa told you to ask me for help when you were taking cookies out or putting them into the oven.” Kobik reminded him.

“I can do it on my own. I managed just fine when I was pregnant with your brothers and sister.” Bucky said, leaning heavily on the counter to take some of the weight off his back.

“You know how Affa worries. He wants to make things as easy for you as he can.” Kobik pushed a chair over and Bucky sank into it gratefully. He hated to admit it, but his daughter had a point.

“I know.”

“So let me help you when you need to take the cookies out or put them in.”

Bucky thought about arguing, but Kobik was right. It would be nice to have help instead of bending over risk hitting his head on the counter. And even though she was only eight, Kobik could easily navigate the oven with some supervision. Taking a tray out and handing it to him would be easy for her.

“Fine.” He relented. “I could use some help. And you were right when you said it isn’t easy for me to bend down right now.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Right now, go get your siblings so you can get started decorating the cookies that are done.”

Kobik ran off and Bucky could hear her calling out for her sister as she pounded up the stairs to the second floor.

He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. At least he had all the icing, sprinkles, and other candy already set on the table. He wouldn’t have to get up for another fifteen minutes.

As expected, Johnny was the first to race into the kitchen and skid to a stop next to the table. The four year old punched a fist into the air.

“First!” He crowed.

Susan and Harley slid into the kitchen seconds after their brother while Kobik followed at a more sedate pace.

“You know you have to wait for the rest of us before you can begin decorating.” Kobik reminded her brother. “Oma doesn’t let us decorate until everyone is here.”

“And until you’ve all washed your hands.” Bucky added, pointing at the sink.

Johnny groaned but moved over to the sink to wash his hands, pulling out the step-stool with his foot. When it was her turn, Kobik kicked the stool back into the cabinet under the sink.

Hands clean and smelling of cherries, all four of his children settled into chairs around the table. The sugar cookies were set out on cooling racks and there was wax paper covering the entire table. Bucky knew how his children decorated. Most of the icing would make it onto the cookies, some would inevitably end up in his children’s mouths, and some would end up on the table. He had no desire to be scrubbing dried icing off the table and he wasn’t going to make Steve do it. Bucky had more important things in mind for his mate to do tonight.

Time passes while Bucky supervises his children as they decorate the Christmas cookies. He only gets up once, to get the Holiday Spritzes out of the oven. Kobik comes over the moment the timer beeps and slides the oven mitts over her hands. She carefully removed the tray from the oven and passed it over to her Oma. Bucky set the tray on the counter to cool off for a few minutes before putting the cookies on a cooling rack to be decorated by the kids. 

Time passed by in a happy haze as the kids decorated the cookies, and occasionally tried to decorate each other. Bucky just managed to grab the tube of purple icing from Harley’s hand before he squeezed it into Susan’s hair. Susan glared at her brother and flicked a handful of sprinkles at his face before Bucky was able to stop her. While Bucky was distracted by them, Kobik quickly squirted some green icing onto her index finger and smeared it on Johnny’s cheek. Johnny was about to retaliate when Bucky turned around. He quickly dropped his finger down and spread the icing on his angel.

It wasn’t until all four of his pups simultaneously straightening up and focused their attention on the hallway that Bucky realized how much time had passed. He didn’t even need to glance out the window to know that Steve was home. His children only did this when their Affa came home.

Sure enough, seconds later they were jumping out of their chairs and racing out of the kitchen to the front door. Bucky followed along at a more leisurely pace. He got to the hall just in time to see Steve open the door and their children pounce on him. Thankfully, this was the usual routine and Steve had immediately dropped his bag the second the door opened, which meant that he was ready to catch the children. Their combined weights sent him staggering, and Steve aimed for the wall. Susan scrambled over her siblings to sit on Kobik’s shoulder and scent her father. Steve managed to untangle a hand which he pressed to Susan’s back, welcoming the scenting.

Bucky let the pups cuddle and scent their father for a few minutes before clearing his throat. Five pairs of eyes immediately snapped to him.

“Alright you ruffians. Off your Affa and back to the kitchen. You left my table in a state and I expect to see it cleaned up in twenty minutes. Or else you won’t get a single cookie until Christmas Eve.” 

The threat was enough to get all of his children scrambling back to the kitchen to clean up the mess they left behind. Once they were gone, Steve moved forward and enveloped him in a hug. Bucky leaned into his Alpha and scented Steve, having to concentrate a little to detect the scent of Steve underneath the different scents of their children.

“Wasn’t that a little harsh?” Steve questioned teasingly.

“Not at all. If they make the mess, then they can help clean it up. Besides, as Kobik reminded me, I’m supposed to be taking it easy.” Bucky finished, giving Steve a look.

Steve chuckled. “Guilty as charged. I just wanted to make sure that you rested. You do so much for us that you deserve to be able to rest and take it easy every now and then.”

“You worry too much, Alpha.” Bucky whispered.

“Perhaps.” Steve allowed. “Now, why don’t you go put your feet up and rest for a while. I’ll supervise the kids as they clean up and then get started on dinner.”

“And what is dinner?” Bucky probed. 

“A surprise. Now, go rest.” Steve said, giving Bucky a gentle push towards the living room.

Bucky went and sat down in the arm chair, putting his feet up on the footstool. He intended to continue reading his book but he barely read half a page before he fell asleep. He slept until Kobik gently shook his shoulder. Blinking, Bucky peered up at his daughter.

“Affa says that dinner is ready.”

Groaning, Bucky got up and slowly made his way into the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he was able to smell what Steve had made for dinner. Steve had cooked Chicken Parmesan with garlic bread and small bowls of fresh chopped fruit. Bucky let out another groan, this time one of pleasure.

Steve came over and led Bucky over to the table, where Johnny and Harely were standing by a chair that was pulled out. Steve helped Bucky to sit down and Johnny and Harley worked together to push his chair in.

Susan carried over a large glass of water and set it down in front of her Oma. “Your drink, sir.” She said seriously.

“Thank you ma’am.” Bucky said.

Steve sat down across from Bucky and the kids filled in the rest of the table. They made casual pleasant conversation during dinner, sticking to lighthearted topics. The kids chimed in with details about their day. All in all, it was a pleasant dinner.

After dinner, Kobik herded her younger siblings up the stairs to her room for a mini movie marathon. Steve lead Bucky up to their bedroom.

“I”m actually not in the mood for anything tonight.” Bucky said regretfully.

“I figured you wouldn’t be.” Steve said. “So I planned on just cuddling you for a while before drawing you a warm bath with your favorite bath bomb.”

“That sounds lovely.” Bucky sighed.

He allowed Steve to help him into their bed and let the Alpha wrap him up in their nest blankets. Bucky may not have had a heat in eight months, but the comfort the blankets and pillows from their nest helped settle his nesting instincts. And it helped when he was needing Steve’s scent while the Alpha was at work.

“Good?” Steve asked.

“Very.”

The Alpha let out a pleased rumble that caused Bucky’s inner Omega to respond with a contented purr. For an unknown amount of time, the two lay in their bed, Steve leaning back against the headboard and Bucky resting his head on Steve’s chest so he could hear the Alpha’s heartbeat.

“Steve?” Bucky said eventually.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve thought of some names for our babies.”

“What names have you thought of, my Omega?” Steve asked.

“I was thinking Edward, for the boy.”

“After Tony?”

Bucky nodded. “Tony is the only one of our friends who doesn’t have a godchild because he doesn’t want to be stuck with “godfather duties” as he says. So I thought we could name our son after him.”

Steve nodded. “I like it. What about for our mystery baby?”

“I thought we could name them Kendall. It’s a lovely name that’s unisex.

“Kendall. Kendall Rogers.” Steve said, testing the name out. “It’s perfect. Whether we have a son or a daughter, their name will be perfect for them.”

Steve ducked his head down so he could press kisses to the top of Bucky’s head. “You did so well, my Omega, picking out names for our pups.”

Bucky preened at the attention from his Alpha. “Now, I think it’s time I drew you a bath so you can relax the stress away.

“That sounds wonderful, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest Witchy, I hope you like your gift. I'm sorry it's so short, but these two wouldn't tell me everything about their day.


End file.
